Austin
by JordanMathias
Summary: A song by Blake Shelton. The beginning is Percy POV and the rest is Annabeth POV. Annabeth has left New York because she is upset at Percy for not seeming to care. Read for more!  Nothing but PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

This one is just a song fiction I thought of while hearing Austin by Blake Shelton on the radio. I imagine Percy and Annabeth getting into a fight. I know the lyrics are wrong, but now it fits. So story goes….

_She left without leaving a number, said she needed to clear her mind._

"Percy, I just don't think you take 'us' seriously. I don't know what you want? Do you even want us?"

The curly blonde haired girl glared me. I knew I should say something but what should I say? Where would she go? Annabeth and I had a two bedroom apartment in downtown Manhattan. Her closest relative was her mother, Athena. The Greek Goddess was furious with Annabeth for even dating me, but now she had lived with me for two years. Well, I figured that'd be the last place she'd go, especially since the last time they talked was when we were eighteen and Athena found out Annabeth moved in with me.

_He figured she gone back to San Francisco, 'cause she talked about it all the time._

Annabeth lately had been mentioning San Francisco a lot lately. Saying she wanted to see her dad more. That's where I figured she'd go if she went anywhere. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to chase after her, but I loved her too much to not let her go. If she truly wanted to leave I'd let her. I hated myself for it though.

**Annabeth**

_It was almost a year, before she called him up._

I left Percy standing in our apartment; my last image was of him holding my key to the apartment and my cell phone. I think he understood I didn't want to be followed because he didn't. I left my phone there because if I wanted to contact the idiot I would. However, I had been 'I.' by Grover a few days ago telling me that Percy was still having trouble. Not with us being separated just money…at least I took it that way.

_Three rings and an answering machine, is what she got._

When I heard Percy's voice I immediately thought, "Of course Percy wouldn't answer, typical Seawe…Percy. Don't get attached again Annabeth."

_If you're calling about the car I sold it,_

Grover had said that Percy was struggling…but that Prius was his mom's gift to him. She had saved so much ever since he was born and on graduation there it was in the front of the apartment.

_If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling, and if you got something to sell, you're wasting your time I'm not buying._

Since when did Percy bowl? Ever since we started dating I always crushed him at it. According to him he just chucked the ball down the lane as hard as he could. However, being Athena's child, I know all the correct degrees and angles in which to hit the pins. A 250 for me was a low scoring game.

_If it's anybody else, wait for the tone you know what to do,_

Alright, I'll just leave a real quick message, just giving him my new number if he needed it. I definitely didn't need him. We were history, and that's that.

_And P.S. if this is San Fran, I still love you._

"….Percy Jackson just opened a whole new can of drama" I thought as I heard those words.

Well, there's chapter one. They're going to be 3 chapters total. Let me know what you think please!

Jordan


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's chapter two, tell me if it's good, dumb or whatever. Thanks, oh and btw to all those who are into College Drama I'm just waiting for my Beta to get back to me. Sorry!

_The telephone fell to the counter, she heard but she couldn't believe._

"Percy", I thought, wha? Why? For the first time ever I was speechless. I didn't believe there was anyway Percy, Seaweed…anyway, there was no way he'd figure that I went home. Moved away from him? Yeah he'd put that together. But I'd been leaving hints that I wanted to go home for a while. I guess he was listening all along.

_What kind of man would hang on that long, what kind of love that must be?_

My Percy, that I'd had literally given up on had been leaving messages to me in his voice mail. Just in case I ever called…

_She waited three days, and then she tried again._

Well maybe it isn't me he's talking about? Oh Annabeth, stop being Percy. You can think about this rationally. You've been over this time and time again. Obviously, a New Yorker wouldn't know many people from California, much less San Francisco; especially Percy.

_She didn't know she'd say, but she heard three rings and then._

Oh great! Another voice mail, wait he might've left me another message…Annabeth! Stop being such an Aphrodite girl! You are a child of Athena. Just today you thought of a new way to make buildings so that they would save thousands of dollars in electricity every year. But then again, you haven't been on a date since him either.

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game, and first thing Saturday if it don't rain._

Well one thing she knew, Percy's grammar hadn't got better. And since when was he interested in football? Maybe he's watching Paul's nephew play. Oh yeah! Mark was supposed to start this year! And I missed it!

_I'm headed out to the Lake and I'll be gone all weekend long._

Seaweed Brain? Lake? I figured you were more of an Ocean guy? Oh crap Annabeth stop worrying about Percy. Just listen to his message to see if he leaves you another…ugh! Why am I suddenly hoping it rains? Annabeth! Get a hold of yourself! Just listen to the voicemail.

_But I'll call you back when I get home, on Sunday afternoon._

Okay so he'll be back Sunday. I'll just leave him a short message. Nothing fancy. Maybe I should just hang up and hope he answers next time? No Annabeth, you need to talk to him!

_And p.s. if this is San Fran…_

Oh crap not again

_I still love you._

Oh Percy, why are you making this so difficult!

Please love me?


	3. Chapter 3

_P.S. if this is San Fran…I still love you!_

Ugh…Percy why must you be so difficult! Could he be like every other man in the world and be furious with me? No, he had to be romantic and send me messages in his voicemail! Alright, I've got a plan…because Athena always has a plan

_Oh, this time she left her number, but not another word._

Here's my plan. If Percy calls me back, with nothing but a number, then I'll put my plan into action. If he doesn't call then I'll know it was never meant to be. It's Friday night so I just have to wait until Sunday.

_Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evening…_

Oh gods…what if he doesn't call? What if he really isn't leaving me messages? What if? WHAT IF? That's about the time Aphrodite blessed me from my misery…and my phone rang.

_And this is what he heard._

I don't know if I should pick up! I mean I should but…UGH pick up the phone you silly blonde! I've made my decision. I want my Seaweed Brain!

_If you're calling about my heart it's still yours,_

_I should've listened to it a little more,_

_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long, to know where I belong._

_And by the way boy! This is no machine you're talking too!_

_Can't you tell this is San Fran…And I still love you._

Oh Seaweed Brain…I love you so much! I'm coming home right now! I just wanted to see if you still wanted me. Then…the most wonderful sound that I'd been dying to hear for real…not some dumb machine.

"Then come home wise girl. I'll be at the Airport all night waiting…"

What he wasn't saying is that he'd been waiting a whole year for me. I was already at the Airport in San Francisco…just minutes from boarding when he called…I'm coming Seaweed Brain…I'm coming HOME!

Well there is the end! Please Review!


End file.
